


There's no Warmth Here

by Lynn_in_a_bin



Series: some call it madness [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And so do I, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Evil Wilbur Soot, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Wilbur Soot, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur Soot-centric, aight let's go, as you can see this is very is a very Wilbur centric fic, how many times can i fit the word 'cold' in this fic let's find out, i guess i only write one fic a year now lmao, i guess there is a tag for that, i somehow made ARGbur and Vilbur almost the same person pog, well it hurt me to write so i guess it'll hurt to read lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_in_a_bin/pseuds/Lynn_in_a_bin
Summary: Wilbur is alone and cold, a very bad combination for everyone involved.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, no - Relationship, yucky - Relationship
Series: some call it madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087421
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	There's no Warmth Here

He’s so cold.

It’s not the kind of cold that you get when you leave your window open at night, this is the cold that sinks deep into your bones and will not let you go, it freezes your blood until you don’t remember what being warm ever felt like. He barely remembers the previous time when he was this cold, it’s a fleeting memory of abandoned houses and late-night parks, of camera lenses and too many layers, glasses frames and wooly hats.

He doesn’t like thinking about that time, when he lingers on the memories for too long his mind seems to bluescreen and he can’t remember what he was previously thinking about.

It’s… odd to say the least, he doesn’t know why being in Pogtopia is making him remember stuff like this. It might be the lack of fresh air and sunlight, the cold rock walls making him feel entombed and trapped. Or it could be the chilly drafts that snake their way through the open space, no matter how many layers he wears he still manages to be shivering.

Tommy can walk around in a t-shirt no problem though, which is really starting to get on Wilbur’s nerves, why should Tommy get to chill in a t-shirt and shorts when Wilbur has to pile layers and layers upon his person just to keep the cold at bay. He would give anything to be able to feel warm again, just for a second. Sometimes he swears he can’t feel the sunbeams on his skin anymore, even if his complexion gets reddened by the heat of the outside world and his eyes start to hurt from staring into the sun for too long.

He thinks it started when he was in L’Manburg, the infrequent chills he would get that crawled their way down his spine. If he remembers correctly, which he can’t seem to do half the time, he first started noticing them when he and Tommy fought against Dream and his friends. He didn’t think too much of it then because there was a war on his hands and he didn’t need such an unimportant detail taking up space in his mind.

But he notices it now.

He’s shivering again, he doesn’t remember when it started, only that it’s been a near-constant ever since he and Tommy got in this goddamn ravine. 

And Tommy?

Tommy is infuriatingly optimistic. Tommy seems to have this inane preconceived notion that everything will be okay as soon as they get Schlatt out of power and reclaim their lands. He doesn’t even realize that things can never go back to the way they used to be, that nothing will be the same as it was.

That if he can’t have Manberg, then no one can.

And if he has to blow it all to hell to prove it, then so be it.

Wilbur chuckles and stares into the puddle at his feet, “I’m tired of being cold... and right now... I’m so cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> 500 words exactly can i get a pog in chat
> 
> okay,
> 
> first off this is my first DreamSMP focused fic so I'm sorry if it sucks and is Out Of Character but this took me two months to write out and I'm almost sick of it now.
> 
> second, this is personas only, no I don't think Wil is actually Like This irl, characters only.
> 
> thirdly, if you liked please leave a kudos and comment, and if you have CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms those are welcome as well! i dunno if i'll write more like this but if you have suggestions i'll be happy to hear them!


End file.
